villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gerry Romero
Gerry Romero is an antagonist in Mega Man Star Force. He is the host of a reality TV show called World Mysteries where he travels the world to solve mysteries. However, he is a liar and fraud who made up about the legend of Messie and other urban legends in order to boost up his ratings. In the anime, he is a Mysteries investigator who travels to Mess Village to prove that the legend of Messie doesn't exist. He also can wave change into Plesio Surf with Plesio. He is a minor antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2 and an anti-hero in Shooting Star Rockman Tribe. He was voiced by in the anime. Personality While on camera, he is a nice person and willing to help others. But in reality, he shows his true nature, revealing to be a lying and malicious individual as he is willing to harm others for his own benefit. In the anime, he is a wise man and does not seem to have his evil traits from the second game. Biography Early life During his career, he told nothing more than the truth and had low ratings. But one day, after he told a white lie his ratings were getting high. Later on, he built a Matter Wave submarine to pose it as the great monster and called it Messie to boost his ratings up, while his show became interesting to the audience. ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' When Geo Stelar and Luna Platz traveled to Mess Village so they could find Zack Temple, Gerry is seen filming his show within the village. He offers help to the children and smiles. But once the cameras were off, he shows his true colors and starts to be rude and was only acting nice to boost his ratings for his show. After Zack hears about the show's secret, Gerry kidnaps him and is given the power to EM Wave Change by Hyde. He agrees and Hyde gives him an ancient Star Carrier and wave changes into Plesio Surf. Afterward, he takes Zack as a hostage inside the submarine, Geo and Omega-Xis wave change into Mega Man and defeats the monster, and leaves Gerry drowning in the water. However, Geo saves the director, despite his actions, and is last seen facing a huge crowd of angry people about his show. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' Gerry travels to Mess Village to investigate the sightings of the Loch Mess monster. He is then taken over by Plesio, changes into Plesio Surf, who then attacks the village to drive people away to prevent further development around the lake's shore. Mega Man and Harp Note arrive and confronted Plesio to put a stop to his rampage. The heroes call a truce and Plesio returned to his home. Gerry is now fully convinced that the Messie does exist and leaves with his crew to continue to investigate unsolved mysteries around the world. Powers and Abilities Plesio Surf will always begin the battle with two stones in the area. One will constantly move from side to side to obstruct the player. * Super Armor: Plesio Surf cannot flinch. * Thunder Breath: Plesio Surf will emerge in front of the player and fire a lightning bolt from his mouth. Inflicts paralysis. * Aqua Fang: Plesio dives down. Two adjacent panels will blink, and he will bite those panels. This attack must be dodged. Sometimes he'll repeat the attack if the first blow misses. * Torrent Wave: Plesio will slam the battlefield, causing a large tidal wave to wash over the entire field, sweeping up obstacles as it goes. This attack cannot be dodged, but any obstacles swept up cannot be blocked. Afterwards, Plesio will regenerate his two rocks on the battlefield. Gallery Images MMSFPlesioSurfConceptArt.jpg|Gerry's concept art. MMSFGerryRomeroMugshots.jpg|Gerry's mugshots. MMSFPlesioSurfBattleCards.jpg|Plesio Surf's battle cards. MMSFGerryRomeroInGame.jpg|Gerry's in game appearance. MMSFPlesioSurfInGame.png|Plesio Surf's in game appearance. Gerry Romero in anime.png|Gerry in the anime. Dossie in anime.jpg|Plesio Surf in the anime. MMSFPlesioSurfReadyForBattle.png|Plesio Surf ready for battle. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 14 Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 15 Plesio Surf Navigation Category:Male Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deal Makers Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Inconclusive